


Chłopak naszego syna

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [95]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: No więc syn larrego przyprowadza do domu swojego pierwszego chłopaka i louis taki podejrzliwy i uwarzny iwgl a potem harry przylapuje go na podsluchiwaniu swojego syna i jego chlopaka +dodaj od siebie ładne zakończenie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chłopak naszego syna

**Author's Note:**

> Popłynęłam, chyba nie tam gdzie miałam…

Siedzieli w salonie, wtuleni w siebie, z kubkami ciepłej herbaty. Oglądali wieczorne wiadomość, czekają na film, który miał po nich lecieć. Lubili takie ciche i spokojne wieczory, kiedy mogli zwinąć się w swoich objęciach i cieszyć się swoją obecnością.  
Takie sytuacje były dla nich niezwykle ważne, zwłaszcza, że zdarzały się rzadko i nie raz były przerywane.  
Poznali się na studiach medycznych i od razu pomiędzy nimi zaiskrzyło. Dość szybko zostali parą, już od pierwszego spotkania wiedzieli, że to jest to. Teraz wspólnie pracowali w jednym z londyńskich szpitali. Harry, jako kardiochirurg, kolei Louis był ortopedą i od niedawna został również dyrektorem szpitala. Pomimo tego, że ich praca sprawiała im wiele satysfakcji, nie należała do łatwych i pochłaniała ogromną ilość czasu. Właśnie, dlatego cieszyli się każdą chwilą, którą mogli spędzić wspólnie z trójką ich dzieci. Najstarszy, Dominic, niedawno skończył 15 lat, następna była 13-letnia Steph i najmłodsza 4-letnia Rose, która o tej porze już spała.  
Wiadomości dobiegały końca, kiedy w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Dominic i Steph. Dziewczyna od razu zwinęła się przy drugim boku Harry'ego, wtulając w ciepłe ciało ojca. Z kolei Dominic rozsiadł się na wolnym fotelu.  
\- Um…mam pytanie – zaczął niepewnie, ściągając na siebie spojrzenie rodziców – Mógłbym kogo zaprosić do nas w niedzielę na obiad?  
\- Oczywiście - Harry i Louis byli zaskoczeni pytaniem syna. To nie byłby pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś z przyjaciół ich dzieci wpadnie do nich na obiad. Nigdy jednak o to nie pytali.  
\- Tylko, zaproś go na sobotę – poprosił Louis – W niedzielę jedziemy do babci Anne.  
\- W porządku – zgodził się.  
*****  
Telefon znajdował się pomiędzy jego ramieniem i uchem, podczas gdy dłonie szybko coś wystukiwały na klawiaturze laptopa. Słyszał, jak drzwi domu się zatrzaskują, jednak nie poświecił temu większej uwagi, mając inne sprawy na głowie.  
\- Dobrze – powiedział do słuchawki – Już wysyłam te dokumenty, a resztą zajmę się w poniedziałek. Do zobaczenia – odsunął komórkę, rozłączając się i odkładając ją na stolik. Po chwili również zamknął laptopa i wstał, odwracając się w kierunku wejścia do kuchni. Dostrzegł tam dwóch nastoletnich chłopców, jednym z nich był jego syn Dominic, z kolei drugiego widział po raz pierwszy. Był odrobinę niższy i szczupły, miał blond włosy i brązowe oczy. Na jego nosi dostrzegalne było kilka piegów. Uśmiechał się nieśmiało do Louisa.  
\- Tato – Dominic zabrał głos – To Nick, mój…mój chłopak.  
Chłopak? Jaki chłopak? To za wcześnie, za wcześnie! Louis wewnętrznie panikował, jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie do zestresowanego nastolatka.  
\- Dzień dobry panu – odezwał się, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku Louisa – Miło mi poznać, Dominic często mówi o swoich rodzicach. Wszyscy mu zazdroszczą.  
\- Witam, miło mi to słyszeć – oddał uścisk.  
\- Gdzie tata? – Dominic zaczął rozglądać się za swoim drugim ojcem.  
\- Miał pilne wezwanie, ale wróci na obiad – wyjaśnił – Może na razie usiądziecie w salonie? – zaproponował.  
\- Nie, tam są dziewczyny – skrzywił się na pomysł swojego ojca – Pójdziemy do mnie – chwycił dłoń Nicka i wyprowadził z kuchni, nim Louis zdążył zaprotestować – Zawołaj nas na obiad.  
Louisowi nie podobał się pomysł, aby jego syn był sam w pokoju ze sowim chłopakiem. Nie wiadomo co tam będą robić, a on był za młody. Stanowczo za młody na niektóre rzecz, które mogliby robić. Zdaniem Louisa, był za młody na posiadanie chłopaka. Przecież to był jego synek, jego mały Dominic. Nie może mieć jeszcze chłopaka. Nie, nie, nie!  
Wrócił do rzeczywistości, kiedy usłyszał głośny, zrozpaczony krzyk Rose.  
\- Tatusiu! – wpadła do kuchni, przyklejając się do nóg mężczyzny.  
\- Co się stało kochanie – kucnął, aby być na poziomie córki. Spojrzał w niebieskie, załzawione oczy.  
\- Ste-Steph – wychlipała, pocierając oczy piąstkami.  
\- Co zrobiła?  
Nie dostał odpowiedzi, zamiast tego małe rączki owinęły się dookoła jego szyi i chwilę później czuł mokre łzy córki, na swojej skórze. Westchnął obejmując dziewczynkę i wziął ją na ręce.  
\- Stephanie – krzyknął, jednak gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi powtórzył – Stephanie Mary Styles-Tomlinson! W tej chwili do mnie!  
Chwilę później w drzwiach pojawiła się jego starsza córka. Próbowała grać odważną i obojętną, jednak Louis zbyt dobrze ją znał. Wiedział, że czuje się zmieszana.  
\- Co? – burknęła.  
\- Co zrobiłaś Rose? – zapytał spokojnie.  
\- Nic – wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- W takim razie, dlaczego twoja siostra przyszła do mnie z płaczem?  
\- Nie wiem – mruknęła.  
\- Nie kłam – ostrzegł ją, jednak nie uzyskał odpowiedzi – Steph? – dalej nic – Dobrze, idź do swojego pokoju. Masz tam siedzieć, dopóki cię nie zawołam – dziewczyna otworzyła usta, chcąc zaprotestować, jednak Louis nie dopuścił ją do głosu – To nie podlega dyskusji.  
\- To niesprawiedliwe! – oburzyła się.  
\- Nie dyskutuję z tobą.  
\- Świetnie! Mała gówniara – warknęła pod nosem, odwracając się i wychodząc z kuchni. Na jej nieszczęście Tomlinson to usłyszał.  
\- Tygodniowy szlaban na wyjścia z domu! Powiedz coś jeszcze, a szlaban się przedłuży i dołożę zakaz na komórkę i komputer – ostrzegł ją, kiedy ta wychodziła po schodach, aby dotrzeć do swojego pokoju. Po chwili po domu rozniósł się dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi.  
Louis wypuścił powietrze, wstrzymywane w płucach. Nie lubił kłócić się z dziećmi i ich karać, ale były momenty, kiedy nie miał wyjścia.  
\- Rosie – położył dłoń na główce córki, lekko ją głaszcząc – Powiesz mi co się stało?  
W ramach odpowiedzi, pokręciła przecząco głową. Louis tego nie rozumiał, za każdym razem, kiedy Steph, bądź Dominic zrobili coś Rose, ta nie chciała powiedzieć co takiego się stało. Jedynie mówiła ich imię, po czym z płaczem wtulała się w niego bądź Harry’ego. Jego dzieci czasami były dziwne.  
\- Dobrze kochanie – odstawił dziewczynkę na podłogę – Idź się pobaw lub pooglądaj telewizor.  
Najmłodsza z pociech Louis skinęła głową i wyszła z pomieszczenia. Z kolei w głowie Louisa ponownie pojawia się problem Dominica i jego chłopaka, samych zamkniętych w pokoju nastolatka. O nie! Nie ma mowy, aby pozwolił, by Bóg wie co działo się za zamkniętymi drzwiami.  
Sprawdził pieczeń i zapiekankę w piekarniku oraz sos na kuchence, i kiedy upewnił się, że wszystko jest jak trzeba, udał się na piętro.  
*****  
Wszedł do mieszkania, ciesząc się, że w końcu jest w domu. Pozbył się kurtki, odkładając plecak na bok i ruszył w głąb mieszkania. Zerknął do salonu, gdzie znalazł tylko swoje najmłodsze dziecko. Rose siedziała na ziemi, bawiąc się swoją nową lalką, a w tle leciała jakaś bajka.  
\- Cześć robaczku – przywitał się, ściągając na siebie wzrok córki.  
\- Tata – pisnęła, podnosząc się i biegnąć do mężczyzny. Wyciągnęła swoje ręce, dając mu znak, aby ją podniósł. Zrobił to i złożył dużego buziaka na zarumienionym policzku.  
\- Jesteś tu sama? – dziewczynka w odpowiedzi skinęła głową – Gdzie tatuś i Steph? – o Dominica nawet się nie pytał. Wiedział, że skoro ma mieć gościa pewnie teraz jest z nim.  
\- Tatuś w kuchni. Steph w pokoju, ma karę – odpowiedziała.  
\- Dobrze – ponownie pocałował córkę, nim odstawił ją na ziemię – Wracaj do zabawy, a ja poszukam tatusia?  
Rose wróciła do przerwanej czynności, z kolei Harry skierował się do kuchni. Nie zastał tam, tak jak oczekiwał, swojego męża. Za to z tego co zauważył, przyszedł w odpowiedniej chwili, aby uratować obiad przed spaleniem. Wyłączył piekarnik, oraz kuchenkę, odkładając na bok sos.  
\- Louis? – zawołał ruszając w kierunku schodów, jednak nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Wszedł na piętro i pierwsze co dostrzegł, to jego mąż, stojący przy drzwiach za którymi krył się pokój ich syna. Jego ucho było przyciśnięte do drewnianej powierzchni – Louis, co ty robisz? – widział jak mężczyzna wzdrygnął się na niespodziewany głos. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku kędzierzawego.  
\- Cicho – syknął, mocniej przyciskając się do drzwi.  
\- Co się dzieje? – zadał pytanie, nie słuchając męża.  
\- Zamknij się.  
\- Nie ma to jak miło przywitać się z mężem – prychnął cicho, Louis to jednak usłyszał. Przewrócił oczami, odsuwając się od drzwi i podszedł do małżonka. Wskoczył na niego owijając ramiona dookoła szyi Harry’ego, a nogi dookoła bioder. Nieprzygotowany na to kędzierzawy, zachwiał się do przodu, a plecy Louis zderzyły się ze ścianą. Wydał z siebie ciche sapnięcie bólu, nim przyciągnął Stylesa, do pocałunku.  
\- Dzień dobry kochanie – ponownie stanął na ziemi, rozdzielając ich usta i odsuwając się od męża – Mam nadzieję, że teraz jesteś zadowolony i się zamkniesz – odwrócił się i ponownie podszedł do drzwi, przykładając do nich ucho.  
\- Louis, co ty wyprawiasz? – ciągle nie rozumiał zachowania ukochanego i chciał wiedzieć co się dzieje.  
Westchnął zirytowany, ponownie przewracając oczami.  
\- U Dominica jest chłopak – powiedział cicho.  
\- I co z tego? – ciągle nie rozumiał o co chodzi – Louis, do Dominica nie raz przychodzili koledzy.  
\- Ale to jest jego chłopak, rozumiesz?! – syknął, z irytacją w oczach spojrzał na męża – Nasz syn ma chłopaka i właśnie siedzą sami, zamknięci w pokoju, robiąc Bóg wie co?  
\- Skarbie, nie przesadzasz? – próbował się nie zaśmiać, wiedząc, że to może tylko bardziej rozjuszyć jego męża – Wątpię, aby robili to, co cię martwi. Nie kiedy my jesteśmy w domu.  
\- Myślisz, że już uprawiają seks? – spytał lekko spanikowany, odsuwają się od drzwi. Przecież Dominic, jest stanowczo za młody.  
\- Lou, nie przesadzasz? – tym razem nie udało mu się powstrzymać chichotu – Nas szyn nie jest już małym dzieckiem.  
\- Dla mnie zawsze będzie – bronił swoje zachowanie.  
\- Kochanie, mam ci przypomnieć co ty robiłeś w jego wieku?  
\- To nie to samo – oburzył się.  
\- Dokładnie to samo, tylko odbierasz to z innej perspektywy – wyjaśnił.  
\- I co z tego? – cały Louis. Nie przyzna się, że Harry ma rację, tylko dalej będzie trzymał się swojego. Ponownie przysnął się do drzwi, nasłuchując. Minęła chwila jak drzwi się otwarły, a Louis, gdyby nie szybka reakcja Harry’ego, wpadłby do środka, mając bolesny kontakt z podłogą.  
\- Już skończyliście? – Dominic stał w wejściu z założonymi rękami na piersi, wpatrując się w rodziców.  
\- Um…Dominic, ja tylko…my… - szatyn próbował się jakoś wytłumaczyć, czując się lekko zawstydzony, tym, że został przyłapany na podsłuchiwaniu.  
\- Nie wysilaj się tato – przewrócił oczami i Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że miał to po Louisie – Wiem, że podsłuchiwałeś. I jeśli to cię uspokoi, to nie, jeszcze nie uprawiałem seksu – powiedział prosto z mostu – A nawet gdyby, to niekoniecznie powinno cię interesować. Ja nie interesuje się tym, co robicie z tatą w sypialni.  
Harry zaczął się śmiać, słysząc słowa chłopaka. Dominic, mówi co myśli bez owijania w bawełnę, tak jak Louis! Z kolei szatyn zszokowany słowami syna, wpatrywał się w niego, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Harry wiedząc, że jego mąż ma z tym problem, postanowił interweniować.  
\- Ty musisz być chłopakiem Dominica – zwrócił się do blondyna, który stał za jego synem, i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń – Część.  
\- Dzień dobry – uścisnął dłoń mężczyzny – Jestem Nick. Miło mi pana poznać.  
\- Mnie również – uśmiechnął się, chcąc dodać spiętemu chłopakowi odrobinę pewności. Odsunął się od nastolatka i spojrzał na syna i męża – Myślę, że czas na obiad, który w ostatniej chwili udało mi się ocalić – znacząco spojrzał na Louisa.  
\- Zapomniałem – sapnął, szerzej otwierając oczy.  
\- Masz szczęście, że przyszedłem w odpowiedniej chwili – objął go ramieniem, pochylając się i cmokając szatyna w wargi – Liczę na podziękowanie – zaśmiał się w jego usta.  
\- Błagam nie przy gościach – jęknął Dominic.  
\- W porządku. Chodźcie na dół – przesunęli się z Louisem, aby chłopcy mogli wyjść – Steph, chodź na obiad! – zawołał, odwracając się w kierunku pokoju nastolatki. Drzwi od razu się otwarły i na korytarz wyleciała dziewczyna.  
\- Tata – uśmiechnęła się szeroko do kędzierzawego – Cześć – Harry objął ją ramieniem i pocałował w głowę – Tato, mogę dzisiaj nocować u Emmy? Odebralibyście mnie, jak będziemy jechać do babci – spojrzała swoim niewinnym wzrokiem na ojca, wiedząc, że jej nie odmówi. Jednak nim ten zdążył odpowiedzieć, głos zabrał Louis.  
\- Nie ma mowy! Masz szlaban, zapomniałaś?  
\- Szlaban? Za co? – spojrzał podejrzliwie na córkę – Myślałem, że siedzenie w pokoju to twoja kara.  
Steph zamiast odpowiedzieć, spuściła zawstydzona głowę.  
\- Louis? – spojrzał pytająco na męża.  
\- Siedzenie w pokoju były karą za dokuczanie Rose, a szlaban jest za pyskowanie.  
\- Przykro mi Steph, ale nic nie mogę zdziałać – widział oburzenie na twarzy nastolatki – A teraz chodź na obiad – puścił ją przodem i razem z Louisem, ruszyli za nią.  
\- Chociaż to twoja wina, że Steph jest pyskata – mruknął do ucha męża, kiedy schodzili po schodach.  
\- Słucham? – sapnął oburzony, spoglądając z irytacją na Harry’ego.  
\- Jesteś najbardziej pyskatą osobą jaką znam – zaśmiał się i nim Louis zdążył zaprotestować, połączył ich usta w pocałunku, w oddali słysząc jęki obrzydzenia swoich dzieci.


End file.
